


[Podfic] Nowhere Better Than This Place

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2894681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 03:23:10, mp3, m4b and streaming formats. </p><p>Author's summary:<br/>“Oh my god. It’s like a romantic comedy. I could cry. Does he have a love of big hats and roping cattle? Is it like Brokeback Mountain? Have you done naughty things in tents?”</p><p>A romcom AU in which beleaguered urban fashion plate Nick spends the month of April knee-deep in mud, Harry is a couture country shepherd, and all farmers, inexplicably, wear cowboy boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nowhere Better Than This Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greedy_dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [nowhere better than this place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145087) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1w3275K)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1w32gWM)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

Happy holidays, GD! This was my first time playing in [#ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) and I decided to go big! So here, have some (probably butchered) fashion names/terms and lots of cowboy boots. Thanks to waspabi for having blanket permission to record and for writing such a lovely fic. Also big thank you to [cantarina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina) and [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo) for putting on the exchange! As always, thank you to paraka for hosting.


End file.
